memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2373
Episodes * VOY: "Basics, Part II" * VOY: "Flashback" * VOY: "The Chute" * VOY: "The Swarm" * DS9: "Apocalypse Rising" * VOY: "False Profits" * DS9: "The Ship" * VOY: "Remember" * DS9: "[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]" * DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" * DS9: "The Assignment" * VOY: "Sacred Ground" * DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" * VOY: "Future's End, Part I" * DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." * VOY: "Future's End, Part II" * DS9: "Things Past" * VOY: "Warlord" * DS9: "The Ascent" * VOY: "The Q and the Grey" * VOY: "Macrocosm" * DS9: "Rapture" * DS9: "The Darkness and the Light" * VOY: "Fair Trade" * VOY: "Alter Ego" * DS9: "The Begotten" * VOY: "Coda" * Star Trek: First Contact * DS9: "For the Uniform" * VOY: "Blood Fever" * DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow" * VOY: "Unity" * DS9: "By Inferno's Light" * VOY: "Darkling" * DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" * VOY: "Rise" * VOY: "Favorite Son" * DS9: "A Simple Investigation" * DS9: "Business as Usual" * VOY: "Before and After" * DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water" * DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs" * VOY: "Real Life" * DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire" * VOY: "Distant Origin" * DS9: "Children of Time" * VOY: "Displaced" * DS9: "Blaze of Glory" * VOY: "Worst Case Scenario" * DS9: "Empok Nor" * VOY: "Scorpion, Part I" * DS9: "In the Cards" * DS9: "Call to Arms" Events * The [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is retaken by Tom Paris and a group of Talaxians, and the crew is recovered from Hanon IV. Seska is killed during the operation. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") * After the real identity of the Klingon General Martok as a Changeling is revealed, the war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire is ended with a temporary ceasefire. A few months later the Klingon Chancellor Gowron reinstates the Khitomer Accords with the Federation. * Voyager is thrown into the year 1996 after encountering the timeship Aeon. The ship is later returned to this year, but brings along a mobile emitter which allows the Doctor to operate in areas without a holographic generator. (VOY: "Future's End, Part I and Part II") * Starfleet introduces a new uniform design which quickly replaces all uniforms in use, with gray quilted shoulders and department color indicated by the undershirt. (Star Trek: First Contact, DS9: "Rapture") * Kirayoshi O'Brien, the second child of Miles and Keiko O'Brien is born. * The Cardassian Union officially joins the Dominion and the Dominion War begins. * Second major Borg incursion - the Battle of Sector 001 takes place. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] plays a major role in the battle, and later pursues a Borg sphere into the year 2063 to prevent the Borg from interfering with Zefram Cochrane's historic warp flight. (Star Trek: First Contact) * The Battle of Deep Space 9 takes place, in which the Dominion takes control of the Bajor sector including the Federation space station Deep Space 9 at its crucial position next to the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. * The Borg and Species 8472 go to war after the Borg attempted to invade Species 8472's native fluidic space. (VOY: "Scorpion, Part I") Notes * The placement of Star Trek: First Contact is somewhat conjectural, based upon trying to reconcile a stardate that would place it towards the very end of the year (right around DS9: "Children of Time") with a passing reference to the events of the movie in DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow". Category:Timeline de:2373 nl:2373 sv:2373